1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exhaust apparatus, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an exhaust evacuation apparatus that utilizes the motion of a vehicle to improve the evacuation of exhaust from the vehicle.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Internal combustion engines produce exhaust gases as a byproduct of the combustion process. In general, exhaust gases are expelled through an exhaust manifold which is designed to collect exhaust gases from one or more cylinders. The exhaust manifold is connected to an exhaust pipe which communicates exhaust gases into the open air. Internal combustion engines suffer from common drawbacks associated with the use of exhaust systems. In particular, exhaust gases which moving through bends and past obstructions within exhaust pipes, mufflers, and/or catalytic converters serve to reduce the performance (i.e., lower peak engine power, lower gas mileage) of the engine by creating back pressures. Therefore, reducing back pressures within the exhaust system cause the engine to operate more efficiently.
Previous attempts to reduce back pressure within exhaust systems include removing or modifying the exhaust muffler and providing internal turbines. However, such attempts are replete with drawbacks. For example, removing the exhaust muffler eliminates one source of the back pressure, but also results in non-desirous engine noise. The positioning of a turbine within the exhaust pipe is intended to draw the exhaust gases from the exhaust pipe to reduce back pressure. The turbine may be powered by the motion of the exhaust gases or be powered by a power source, such as an electric motor. Internal turbines powered by exhaust gases alone produce little effect. The efficiency of an internal turbine may be increased if the internal turbine is powered by an electric motor, although any improvement in efficiency is met with a proportional reduction in efficiency caused by increasing demand on the engine which must produce additional electricity to run the electric motor. Furthermore, electric motors operating within an exhaust pipe are subjected to high temperatures from exhaust gases passing through the exhaust pipe. Electric motors operating in high temperature environments suffer from increased wear and tear and therefore require more frequent maintenance.
Therefore, a need exists for an exhaust evacuation apparatus that reduces the back pressure of an exhaust system, and improves the efficiency and performance of an associated internal combustion engine. It is to such an exhaust evacuation apparatus that the present invention is directed.